


If Only in My Dreams

by cherryrosetart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dreams, F/M, M/M, demon!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryrosetart/pseuds/cherryrosetart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free just turned sixteen and is plagued with dreams that leave him wet in the pants when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years, and my very first for the RT fandom, so please be kind, or constructive. I'm not the best writer, but I had a lot of fun writing this fic. It came to me as a dream one night, and continued for a couple nights after. It was a lovely dream, and I felt it needed to be written.

_Happy birthday to me…_

Gavin Free just celebrated his sixteenth birthday, having a great time with his best friend, Dan, and his family, but he felt like something was missing. He loved his life, but he always felt lonely. Being sixteen and never having ever dated, the young blonde man sighed, wishing he could find love. 

Dan, his best friend of many years, was rather handsome, Gavin thought, but he never looked at his B in any other way but friendship. It wasn’t because he didn’t find him attractive, far from it; but he just never developed those types of feelings for his handsome best mate. None of the other boys in school ever seemed to get his attention either. He just never found any of them interesting, let alone attractive. Most of the boys in school were too snooty for his taste anyway. 

Gavin sat at his computer and found a birthday email waiting for him from his friend, Geoff from Texas. He was excited to receive it, as he and Geoff have been communicating quite often about projects they were both working on. He logged onto Skype and thanked Geoff face to face for the birthday wish.

“Hey, no problem, buddy. How’s your birthday been? Get everything you want?” Geoff asked, a shadow of facial hair covering his face. 

“Hi, Gavin,” Griffon, Geoff’s wife popped her head onto the screen.

“Hi, Griffon!” Gavin replied back with a dorky smile and a wave of his hand. He adored these two wonderful people already. “Well, my birthday’s been top. Dan took me out to my favourite restaurant, and even surprised me with a birthday treat.”

Griffon pushed Geoff to the side, and sat down at the computer. “So it’s your sweet sixteen. Any plans with any special someone?” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Gavin blushed a little, and shook his head. “No. No one special. But if birthday wishes came true, that would be the one thing I’d wish for…”

“Don’t rush it, buddy,” Geoff shoved his face back onto the computer screen smooshing his face against his beautiful wife. “The perfect one will come when you least expect it.” Geoff and Griffon shared a look, and Geoff smiled as his wife planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “Trust me, buddy.”

“Thanks. Hey, I gotta go. Dan will be here any minute. He says he’s got another surprise for me.”

“Why don’t you just date Dan?” Griffon asked.

“He’s my B, and I just don’t see him like that. Besides, I think he likes this girl from school. I’ve gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon.” And with that he logged off, and ran out the door. 

Gavin spent the rest of the evening out with Dan and a few other friends having a great time, drinking and messing about. Dan’s final surprise to Gavin was a plane ticket to Texas so Gavin could finally meet Geoff and Griffon in person. 

“How can you afford this, B?” Gavin asked, wrapping his arms around his best friend’s neck.

“I know how badly you wanted to go, so I’ve been saving up. I figured you could go during break.” Dan smiled. 

“You’re the best.”

The night finally ended and Gavin headed home with a spring in his step. Not only did he have a great birthday, but his best mate gave him possibly the best gift he could ask for. Well, second best gift he could ask for. What he really wanted he started to believe he’ll never have. Then again, maybe the trip to the states will be just what he needed to find that special someone.

It didn’t take long for Gavin to knock out for the night. The alcohol in his system was enough to help him reach sleep easily. He was immediately transported to the world of his dreams. There, he started dreaming about his birthday celebration, and the gift Dan gave him, but then that was cut, and the scene changed suddenly. He was standing in his room packing for his trip to Texas when a young man walked into his room. He didn’t recognize him, but he immediately found him incredibly attractive. The young man was about his height with cropped curly reddish-brown hair, pale-like skin, and… did he have red eyes? 

The young man looked at him and grinned. The smile nearly made Gavin literally melt onto his bed, but he stopped himself before he became a pile of goo. That smile, those dimples, his eyes… Something about his eyes had the young Brit mesmerized. The young man stepped closer to Gavin, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Who was he? He’d never seen him before in his life. As the space between them closed, Gavin almost fell onto his bed, not sure what to make of this gorgeous young man approaching him. He was still grinning, almost mischievously, and the young Brit suddenly froze. 

A hand reached up and brushed across Gavin’s face and he visibly shuddered under the touch, and that only made the mysterious young man grin wider. 

“Who… who are you?” Gavin’s words were barely audible. 

The other hand touched the young blonde’s chest, and he felt himself get hard. Gavin swallowed an unexpected lump in his throat, then noticed his erection. _What the fuck?_ He asked the question again. “Who are you?”

The young man pressed a finger to Gavin’s lips, and shook his head. The hand on the Brit’s chest slowly made its way down until it cupped Gavin through his pajama trousers. He gasped loudly, but before he could say anything, lips were crushing his own. The mysterious young man’s tongue began to explore the blonde’s mouth, as Gavin melted into the kiss. The hand cupping his erection slipped through his pants, and snuck past the waistband of his boxers, and wrapped around his extremely hard cock. Another gasp escaped the Brit’s lips, but the handsome young man with the red eyes never released him from the kiss. 

As the kiss deepened, he gently stroked the shaft, slowly building pressure, his thumb brushing across the slit, spreading the precum around the head. Gavin whimpered at the sensation, and pressed up into the hand eliciting a small grin from the young man through the kiss. 

It wasn’t long before Gavin cried out as he spilled his seed onto the mystery man’s hand, as well as his pajama trousers. The young man released him from the kiss to see the look of absolute ecstasy on the young Brit’s face, and only grinned playfully. He released his cock, and pushed the Brit down to his bed. For a moment, Gavin’s brain was mush, and could only stare at the sexy young mystery standing before him. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself, but when he opened his eyes, the young man was gone.

Gavin woke up with a start, and sat up on his bed. The early morning light peeked through the curtain in his bedroom, when he shifted and realized that his trousers were wet. 

“Bollocks,” Gavin cursed under his breath. He got up and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He turned on the cold water and stepped in hoping the cold will help him cool off after a dream like that. It worked for a few minutes, but then it just got too cold, so he added the hot water, and proceeded to take a full shower. All he could think about was that dream. Where did it come from? Who was that beautiful young man? He wracked his brain trying to figure out if maybe he’d seen him somewhere before. Maybe from a magazine- was he a model? He looked like he could be. Maybe he was a porn star. No… He would’ve recognized that right away. Maybe some famous actor he’d seen in a movie. Okay, maybe not famous, but maybe an extra, or… He just couldn’t figure it out.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, and toweled off his body, finally wrapping it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He hurried back to his bedroom and changed into some clean clothes. The only thing on his mind was that dream. 

He went downstairs, and heard his parents in the kitchen. His mother offered him breakfast, but he wasn’t hungry yet. He declined, and headed out the door. Not really thinking, he almost forgot that Dan’s mum was picking him up that morning for school, and as he walked, it took three sounds of the horn from his friend for Gavin to notice.

“Hey, B, what’s going on? Didn’t you hear the horn?” Dan pulled up next to his friend, and Gavin seemed confused. 

“Dan, what are you doing here?” 

“Where’s your uniform? Gavin, we have school.”

“Bollocks. I…” Gavin couldn’t really find the words. He genuinely forgot he had school today.

“Get in, I’ll take you home and you can change and grab your things.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

The ride to Gavin’s flat was awkward. Gavin seemed to be off in his own little world, and though Dan tried having a conversation with him, it was as if Gavin were ignoring the poor guy.

“GAVIN!” 

Gavin shook his head. “What? Oh, sorry. I um… I was just thinking… Hey, wait. Why are you driving?”

Dan laughed. “My mum said I could practice because she didn’t feel like driving this morning.”

“Your mum trusts you with the car?”

“Well, not really, but she didn’t want to drive us this morning, so she said I could drive today.” Dan shrugged and Gavin just nodded. 

They pulled up to his house and he jumped out quickly, ran upstairs, changed, grabbed his bag, and exited without saying a word to his parents. He hopped back into the car, and the boys headed off to school.

Throughout the morning, Gavin’s mind seemed to only be focused on that crazy dream he had. He only vaguely remembered the dream at this point, but the young mystery man… something about him just stuck in his mind. It had to be the eyes, or maybe the way he kissed him, or maybe the way he touched him… he shuddered thinking about the feeling he got when the man touched his face, or the way he touched his chest. Gavin shook his head trying to concentrate on his school work, but he found it too difficult to pay attention.

Lunch came around, and Gavin met up with Dan and a few other friends. They sat in their usual spot in the canteen. Gavin still seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He hadn’t really heard any of the conversations happening at his table.

“What do you think, Gav?” One of his friends asked. 

“He’s been like this all morning. It’s as if he’s somewhere else,” Dan chimed in. 

Oi, Gav! OI!” Another friend called out. 

Gavin blinked a few times and turned his attention to his friend. “Wha…? What is it?”

“Where were you just now? You’ve been acting strange all morning,” Dan questioned.

“It’s nothing. It’s nothing, really.” 

His friends let him be after that, figuring he didn’t want to discuss the matter any further, and continued with their own conversations. At some point before the end of lunch period, Gavin got up and walked out. Dan followed behind him, concerned for his friend’s wellbeing. 

“Hey, B! What’s going on with you?” Dan called out as he caught up to his friend. He grabbed Gavin by the shoulder and turned him around.

“I… I had this dream last night…” 

“And?”

“And, well… it was… it was…” Gavin searched his brain for the right word. “hot.” 

“Oh? Who were you dreaming about? Is it someone I may know?” Dan teased, poking Gavin in the stomach playfully. “Eh, eh.”

Gavin squeaked. “No. It wasn’t anyone either of us know. It was… I don’t know who he was, but he was… beautiful.” He seemed to sigh out the last word.

“Ooh, Gav. Are you in love?” Dan continued to poke Gavin in the stomach, eliciting some high pitched squeals from his blonde friend.

“Stop it. No, I’m not _in love_ , but he was… _it_ was…” Gavin closed his eyes and shivered with delight.

The bell rang before Dan could tease Gavin anymore, and they both headed off to class. 

“See you after school,” They both called to each other as they headed in two different directions.

The end of the day arrived, and Gavin seemed to have better concentration through the rest of his classes, which was good, because he had an exam in his final class of the day. He met up with Dan by the car, and they both got in.

“Still thinking about your dream?” Dan asked as he started the car, and pulled out of the school’s parking structure.

“Yeah, but it’s not as bad as it was this morning. But I can’t stop thinking about _him_.”

“Your _beautiful_ man,” Dan mockingly sighed.

“Just shut it, you muggy knob.” The drive back to Gavin’s consisted of Dan teasing his best friend about his dream man.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Gavin worked on his homework, had dinner, tried to play some games, and even Skyped with Geoff, telling him all about his dream. Of course, all he got was more teasing from his friends in America. 

He finally felt tired enough to go to bed, so he changed into his pajamas, which tonight only consisted of a t-shirt and boxers as he didn’t want to have to deal with cleaning up another mess. At least if he made a mess in his boxers, he could just throw them into the hamper.

Sleep came rather swiftly as he was exhausted from a long day of school. He almost immediately entered the dream world. The dream began as a normal day. He was running from his friends as they chased him through the field near their homes, running with water guns and water-filled balloons, trying to hit Gavin. He was running much faster than his friends due to his lankiness, and he ran into what looked like a cave. He figured they wouldn’t find him there. He decided to explore this cave that seemed completely out of place.

He walked deeper into the cave, which slowly seem to turn into a candle lit room with a bed covered in the softest, fluffiest blanket, and very cushy pillows. Since it was the dream world, he didn’t question any of it. He walked in further, and his bare feet were greeted with a plush carpet. He stood on the carpet for a moment, enjoying the softness beneath his feet wriggling his toes. He stepped closer to the bed, and felt hands grab around his waist. He turned slightly and was met with red eyes staring back at him. The same mischievous grin covered his freckled face. He hadn’t noticed the freckles before, but he thought that only made this mysterious man that much more attractive. 

Gavin felt himself sink into the arms wrapped around his waist, as the hands turned him around to face those red eyes. He didn’t wait this time, and crushed his lips against the lips of his mystery man. The kiss was gladly reciprocated, and even deepened. He felt a tongue dart into his mouth, and he relaxed, accepting it. The sensation caused him to moan. The hands on his waist began to explore his body, finding their way under his shirt, lifting it off of him, and dropped it to the floor. Those same hands made their way to Gavin’s chest, and another moan escaped through the kiss. Fingers began to play with his nipples, gently squeezing and pulling, causing the Brit to arch back, a much louder moan spilled from his lips. 

The kiss stopped, but for good reason. The curly-haired man pushed Gavin onto the plush bed, and he fell back on what felt like clouds, or something similar. He didn’t close his eyes this time, worried that his mystery man would disappear again; but he didn’t disappear. In fact, Gavin felt fingers tugging his boxers off, and he lifted up just enough for that to happen. A hand wrapped around his swollen cock, and began stroking and he groaned and pressed into the hand. All he could see at that moment in the dim lighting was the man’s impish grin. Then all he felt was ecstasy as those lips enclosed around his swelling head. 

Gavin instantly arched up, and his cock went further into the young man’s mouth. He looked down to make sure he didn’t choke the man, but when he looked, he saw the man practically swallow his entire shaft. All he could do was moan. He’d only ever seen anyone do something like that in a porno, but to see it done to him was…

The poor blonde’s brain seemed to stop working at that point, his only thought was fucking the young man’s mouth before crying out in extreme pleasure as he shot his seed deep inside the man’s throat. After the red eyed man had completely milked the beautiful Brit, he pulled off and swallowed, grinning widely as he wiped the corners of his lips. A shudder ran through Gavin’s whole body, and he closed his eyes, just for a second, still reeling in the feel of what just happened, but when he opened his eyes, the man was gone again. _Fuck_.

Gavin was suddenly awoken by the sound of his alarm, and he reached over and shut it off. He groaned, and moved to get up when he realized that once again his boxers were wet.

______________________________________________________________________________

The dreams became a regular thing every single night, except for the week he spent in Texas. Each night would be a different scene, but with the same mysterious young man in a sexual scenario, either in the form of a hand job, or a blow job. It had gotten pretty close once in the dream going further, but his red eyed man stopped it, even though it disappointed the Brit. He didn’t understand it; he didn’t want to. He just knew he enjoyed every single moment of those dreams. The way the man touched him, even slightly, and the way he kissed his lips always made him tremble. 

There was something strange about the man, and not just his red eyes, or the fact that he never said a single word, or made even the slightest sound. But as the dreams progressed over the next couple of years, he knew he was falling for a dream, but he didn’t care. 

Graduation came and went, and Gavin was finally on his way to live in the states. He was excited because that meant he would be working with the two people he absolutely adored in a company he was all too eager to become a part of. He’d also be living with these two people, and that just made it all the more exciting.

His plane touched down in Austin, and Geoff and Griffon were there to pick him up. They took him back to their place, and helped him get settled in before having a fun night of drinking and game playing.

Gavin had gotten so drunk, he stumbled into his new room, and fell onto his bed. He rolled around a few moments enjoying the feel of his new sheets and blanket. He reached up for his pillow and held it, giggling, and just being drunk. He had never been this drunk before, and he was having way too much fun.

Eventually he fell asleep, and found himself in the dream world. His dream found him still in his neighbourhood in England, considering he had only seen the airport, the inside of Geoff’s car, and the streets leading him to Geoff’s place. He was still familiar with his hometown, so dreaming of home made sense.

His dream was a bit blurry though, probably from the alcohol haze he was in, but he found himself at his school on grad night. He and his friends were celebrating their final night of school, and having a blast, when he thought he saw his dream man from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, there was no one there. He searched the crowd of other students, frantically trying to find his freckled faced boy, but he was nowhere to be found. 

The dream scene changed and he was soaring through the air, as if flying from England to Austin, but without a plane. He saw buildings but couldn’t make out where he might be, then he was soaring over the ocean. He flew lower and like a scene from a Disney movie, reached down and scathed the water with his fingers. He stared at his perfect reflection in the water, and for a split second, he thought he saw his dream boy again staring back at him. He reached out for him, but he only faded as the water turned black.

Suddenly Gavin was falling into darkness, falling, falling, falling further into darkness, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He reached out, trying to grab a hold of something, anything, but there was nothing but blackness. 

Gavin fell out of his new bed, and hit the floor with a hard thump. _OW!_ It took him a moment to realize that he was in Geoff’s house and not in his bedroom back home. 

Griffon must have heard the thump as she came running in to check on him. “Gavin, is everything all right in here? I heard…” And that was when she saw him on the floor, using the bed to help himself up. She giggled.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just fell off the bed.” Gavin rubbed the back of his head subconsciously even though it didn’t really hurt. 

“Bad dream?”

Gavin shook his head. “Just weird. I guess I’m still getting used to things here.”

“Come on down when you’re ready; Geoff made breakfast,” Griffon said, and smiled.

Gavin hopped out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom. He decided to take a shower before making his presence known downstairs. One thing he was grateful for was not having a hangover that morning considering how much he drank the night before.

The blonde trudged down the stairs, entered the kitchen and took a seat. 

“You look dead as dicks this morning,” Geoff so graciously pointed out. “Did you have your special dream again last night?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, which was weird. I _think_ he was in the dream, but it wasn’t like any of the others. And he kept disappearing.”

“Didn’t you not have your dream last time you were here?” Griffon asked as she handed him a plate of pancakes. 

“Yeah… You think it’s because I’m here and not in England?” Gavin took the plate and started eating.

“Well, give it a week, and if your dreams don’t come back, maybe it’s just strictly in England,” Geoff interjected. “So how about a tour of the city, and then I’ll give you the tour of the office.”

Gavin nodded his head and continued eating. Geoff and Griffon cleaned up the kitchen and Geoff went to take a shower. 

The three of them got into Geoff’s car and drove around the city of Austin, showing Gavin all the best restaurants in town, where the game store was, movie theatres, and all the other amenities Austin had to offer. By lunch time, they grabbed some burgers and headed over to the office. 

The Brit was introduced to the entire office from Burnie and Matt to Gus and Joel and everyone in between. While they were there, Gavin signed whatever paperwork was necessary to official become a part of the RT team. But the whole time, the only thing on his mind was why he hadn’t seen his dream lover, and why it seemed his dreams didn’t reach him in Austin. The weeks that followed were all the same, and Gavin was becoming very disappointed and a little depressed that his dream man only seemed to come to him while he was back home in England. 

After Gavin’s first month in Austin, he started to become familiar with everything, and, if need be, could get around on his own, even though Geoff still had to play chauffer. He started feeling a little better about not having his favourite dreams, and had finally come to accept that they must only happen back home. 

Geoff and Griffon took Gavin out with a few of the others from the company, and had a great night being complete idiots, drinking, and partying. Geoff challenged everyone to a drinking contest, and it eventually came down to Geoff vs. Gus. Everyone else cut out after about the seventh shot, however, Griffon came pretty close. 

During the rest of the night, they managed a game of darts, and a few rounds of pool before heading to their respective homes. The Ramseys with Gavin made it home in one piece, and they barely made it to their beds before passing out. Geoff hit the floor in the hall a few times, then crawled up the stairs with Griffon’s help, but managed to reach his comfy bed.

Gavin stripped down to his boxers and fell face first onto his bed. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his body, and snuggled up with his pillows, and passed out.

He reached his dream world in a matter of minutes. This was probably the first time his dream had him in Austin. It started off in the Ramsey’s kitchen, and Gavin was standing by the dishwasher as if he were turning it on. He turned around, and realized he was actually in the break room of the RT offices. He wandered through the offices almost ghostlike, but his feet were still on the ground. He moved seamlessly from office to office, station to station. 

He peeked into Burnie’s office because he thought he saw someone there. He ran in and searched the room but there was no one in there. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone run into Gus’s office and quickly followed. He darted his head in, but again it was empty. 

Gavin searched the rest of the building, but still found nothing. Disappointment started to settle in when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He froze for a moment, but instantly felt relief once he recognized the feel of those familiar arms. He turned around and came face to face with his freckle-faced red eyed man. He smiled stupidly, only bringing forth a wide grin from his mystery boy. “You’re here!”

And what really surprised Gavin was that his boy spoke… or at least he thought he did, though his lips never moved. _I couldn’t find you for a while._ Did he just hear the man’s thoughts?

“I moved here from England. My friend, Geoff gave me an opportunity to…” But his words were cut off by the crushing feel of his lover’s lips. He missed those lips, and kissed back with fervor. 

Gavin pulled away from the kiss. He had to know his lover’s name. It had been two years, and he wanted more. Even if this was just a dream, he wanted a name to his beautiful face. “Please, tell me your name.”

_After_ , Gavin heard, but again saw no lips move. But the voice he heard was just as sexy as the man before him. He nodded, and pressed his lips to his lover’s once more. Suddenly they were transported to Gavin’s room. The kiss deepened, as his lover lowered the Brit onto his own bed, hands exploring his body, touching and caressing along his chest, until fingers gently yet roughly pinched on his nipples.

A gasp and a moan were released from Gavin’s lips, and the kiss was broken. His lover’s lips then kissed along his jaw line, gently nibbling as lips reached his neck. Another moan is released from his mouth as Gavin’s fingers thread through his lover’s hair. Lips continue to travel south, kissing his chest, tongue flicking over his nipples, teeth biting down teasingly and Gavin couldn’t help but whimper. His lover kissed down his stomach gaining a bit of a squeal and a giggle from the Brit.

Fingers tugged at his waistband, and Gavin lifted just enough for them to be removed. His lover’s hand grasped around his shaft, and squeezed just a little, causing a slight yelp followed by a deep moan. “Please, tell me your name now. I want to say it as you touch me. I want to beg you for more. Please!”

A shake of the head, a grin, and an engulfed cock, and Gavin was writhing in ecstasy. “Please…” he pleaded, but that only made his lover suck up slowly till he released his cock with a pop. He then licked up the side of the Brit’s shaft, from the base, while a hand played with his balls, cupping and caressing, earning another whimper from the blonde. 

Gavin could barely contain himself, but before he could release, his lover stopped licking and sucking, and pulled away. “No, wait… please. Don’t stop now. I need to cum,” he cried. 

The mystery man leaned up to Gavin’s ear, and what sounded like a whisper, he heard a name: _Michael_.

“Michael, please. Please let me cum.” Gavin was squirming, reaching out for Michael to touch him, kiss him, anything. “Please, Michael!”

Michael had to admit he really like the way Gavin begged for it, even more hearing his name while he begged. He liked it so much, he almost didn’t let Gavin finish. But he wasn’t that cruel… or was he?

Michael once again grasped the blonde’s cock, and gently squeezed the base, preventing him from releasing too soon, while his mouth covered his head, and sucked, his tongue flicking the slit, then swirled around, taking him in completely, but never letting go of the base. Gavin whimpered and cried out, desperate for release, but Michael wouldn’t let him. With his other hand, a finger began to tease his opening, and Gavin couldn’t stand it anymore. Was his lover finally going to go further? He’d be all right with that, except all he wanted was to finish. 

Michael loved watching his lover thrash about underneath him, but all he did was suck, squeezing just a bit harder, and hearing Gavin whine for release. He kept teasing his entrance but never pushing in. Gavin cried out, “Michael, PLEASE!” 

Michael sucked the head just a little more, then held his mouth on Gavin’s entire shaft, and let loose his hand, and Gavin shot up into his mouth and scream as he spilled deep inside Michael’s throat. “Oh my god, MICHAEL!”

Geoff rushed into the room as he heard Gavin scream. “What the fuck’s going on? Gavin are you…” When Geoff realized Gavin was dreaming (apparently a really good dream), he quietly shut the door, and hoped that Gavin didn’t notice him.

Gavin’s eyes shot open just as the door closed, so he wasn’t entirely sure if he had actually heard Geoff’s voice, or if that was somehow part of the dream too. He really hoped it was part of the dream as that would have been embarrassing. 

After a long shower, Gavin made his way down for breakfast. Geoff had a hard time looking at him, and Gavin knew right away it wasn’t part of the dream. “So, uh… good dream last night?” Geoff asked, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Griffon giggled under her breath.

“Um, yeah…” Gavin started on his plate of eggs and toast, and didn’t make eye contact with Geoff. 

“So… Michael, huh?” Griffon couldn’t help herself, and smiled at Gavin. He blushed so hard, but kept eating.

“You were screaming pretty loud there, buddy. It wasn’t hard to miss.” Geoff added.

“Is that mystery boy’s name, or is that someone else?”

Gavin swallowed and took a sip of his orange juice. “Yeah, that’s mystery boy,” he said rather quietly, but still audible enough to hear. 

“So he’s back in your dreams, and he has a name. Well, that’s good, right? At least you’re having your favorite dreams again.” Griffon took a sip of her coffee, and sat down at the table with the boys.

“Is it weird? I mean, I’ve been dreaming about this guy for two years now, and it doesn’t make any sense. I don’t know him, I’ve never seen him, and for all I know he doesn’t really exist except in my dreams. But I can’t help that I’m madly in love with him. I want him every night, and every night it’s the most amazing experience of my life. And for two years I never knew his name, and last night he told me. I can’t tell sometimes if these are really dreams, or if I’m being teleported to some other dimension where only he exists. It’s mental, and I’m going mental.”

“Whoa, calm down, Gav. It’s just a dream. This isn’t some video game where crazy shit like that happens,” Geoff said. “I think you’ve just wanted to have someone so bad that you created this guy in your head so you wouldn’t be so lonely.”

“I think that makes the most sense, don’t you, Gav?” Griffon added.

“Yeah… but I still think I’ve gone mental.” 

“Maybe you have. Hey, let’s get to work before they fire us for being late.” There was a pause, then they all laughed and headed out the door.

The work day went by rather uneventful except for some crazy games, a few pranks, as well as an episode of the pod cast. But other than that, Gavin’s day was rather boring. His dream man had a name: Michael. “Michael…” he whispered to himself. Just hearing his name made him quiver. A chill seemed to pass through him, and he visibly tremble. He thought for a second he heard his name being whispered in his ear, but there was no one else around him at that moment. He sighed, and went back to editing a video he and Geoff had been working on, and tried to ignore his thoughts and feelings, only focusing on his work.

The day ended, and they all headed home. The family spent a fun evening together making dinner, having video game tournaments (to which Griffon kicked the most ass), coming up with silly things to do and film, and drinking. 

“You know, Gav, I think it’s time you go out and meet someone. You’ve been here for a month, and I know you’ve been talking about being lonely…” Griffon started.

“Yeah, it might do you some good,” Geoff added taking a swig of his whiskey bottle. Griffon grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig too, then passed it to Gavin.

“I don’t know, guys. I-”

“Gav, he’s just a dream,” Griffon stopped him before he could say anything.

“I know he’s just a dream, but he’s all I think about. He’s in my dreams every single night, not counting last month, but every single night. You don’t understand. Even if I did meet someone, he would be all I think about, and that wouldn’t be fair to the other guy.”

“But Gavin, he’s just a dream-” 

“No!” Gavin shouted, cutting Geoff off. “Neither of you understand!” He jumped to his feet. “I _know_ he’s just a bloody dream, and I know I’ve gone completely mental over this, but I can’t help but be madly in love with him.” Gavin lifted his hands before either of the other two could say anything else. “Don’t. I know what you’re going to say, but I don’t want to hear it.” And with those words, he stormed off to his room.

Gavin plopped down onto his bed face first, and screamed into his pillow. He was mad, though not necessarily at his friends, but at the entire situation. He knew what was going on was absolutely irrational, and completely impossible, but what could he do? He closed his eyes trying to get to sleep, but he was still too upset to sleep. He tossed and turned for a few hours before getting up and going back downstairs. The Ramseys had already gone to bed, so he turned on the television and started up a game.

After about an hour, sleep started to overtake Gavin, and he passed out on the couch. The controller slipped out of his hand, but before it hit the floor, a hand caught it and set it on the table. 

Gavin entered his dream world, that started in the same place as where he had passed out. He sat up on the couch and noticed the controller on the table, but didn’t pay any mind to it. Michael was sitting beside him smiling. 

“Hi.”

Gavin turned his head and noticed his favourite person sitting next to him. “Did you actually just say something?” He gave Michael a curious look.

Michael nodded. “Yeah, it’s a miracle. I can talk.” He laughed. 

“How come you’ve never said anything to me until now?” 

“I haven’t had anything to say until now,” Michael stated and shrugged.

“What does that mean?” 

“It means you haven’t wanted to talk to me until recently.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me your name until last night?” Gavin scooted a little closer to Michael.

Michael closed the gap between them, and their legs were touching. “You never asked until last night.”

“That’s fair… But two years. It’s been two years, and… and…”

“And what, Gavin?” Gavin’s breath hitched hearing his name spoken aloud by Michael.

“Uh…” Gavin’s words were caught in his throat.

Michael closed the gap even more and kissed Gavin softly. “Did that help you find your words?”

Gavin nodded. “I love you,” he blurted out finally. Michael was taken aback. He’d never heard those words before. “I love you, and you’re all I think about. Sometimes I can’t even think, let alone get any work done because of you.”

Michael blinked a few times; this time it seemed he was at a loss for words. “How can you love me? I’m just a figment of your imagination.”

“I know it’s mental, but I do. My friends think I’m mental too, and they want me to go out and meet people, but I don’t want to meet anyone. I have you.”

“But you don’t even know me. You know nothing about me. For all you know you created me ‘cause you were so lonely.” That thought made Gavin frown. Michael saw the sadness in his eyes and for some reason he didn’t like that. “Or maybe I’m a demon who has come to invade your dreams in an attempt to make you crazy.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows trying to make Gavin laugh, although Gavin had no idea Michael was actually telling him the truth.

“Well, that would explain your red eyes,” Gavin said, staring directly into those eyes. He reached up and placed his hand on Michael’s face, and Michael pulled away.

“Hey, I thought I only got to do that,” Michael replied, grabbing Gavin’s hand. But Gavin shook his head, and pulled his hand away, and placed it back on Michael’s face. 

“It’s my turn…” the Brit stated, and caressed his lover’s face. He smiled. “You have a nice face.”

Michael arched a brow, a little unsure of what to say. “Uh…” 

Gavin leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Did that help you find your words?” He chuckled playfully. 

Michael didn’t say another word, and pulled Gavin’s face to his and kissed him harder. He pushed the Brit onto his back and climbed atop him. “No more talking.” 

But Gavin pushed up on Michael’s chest, pulling away from the kiss. “But I like talking to you. This is the first time we’ve ever really talked, and I want to know everything about you.” He gazed deeply into his lover’s eyes, and noticed they seemed to flicker. “Is that fire in your eyes? Is that why they’re red? I think that’s top.”

Michael chuckled. “You’re so British.” 

“Of course. You’ve known me for two years. Which makes me wonder… how old are you?” Gavin asked, his fingers running along Michael’s jaw line sweetly. 

“You really wanna talk? Okay. But can I touch you while we do?” Michael reached down and palmed Gavin through his pajama trousers. 

Gavin moaned, but pulled Michael’s hand away. He shook his head. “No, let me do it to you this time.” Gavin pushed Michael back, and switched their positions. “Since you always do all the work, I feel like you never get anything in return. Let me change that.” His hand slipped down to Michael’s pants, and unbuttoned them, urging them off the young man. 

Michael allowed it, and lifted, helping the Brit remove his boxers as well. Gavin gasped at the length and width of Michael’s cock. “You sure you wanna do this?” Michael asked. He couldn’t help but grin though, curious as to how his boy was gonna suck him off.

“I guess it will take some practice, but I’m fairly certain I’ll be able to do it,” Gavin stated with an eagerness. He licked his lips, and wrapped his hand around the base of Michael’s shaft. 

Michael groaned. He hadn’t felt someone’s touch in… he couldn’t remember anymore. Then his boy placed his mouth over his engorged head, and he meticulously arched up as to not choke his sweet boy, while his fingers laced through the blonde’s shaggy hair. It was long, so he gave a tug, and he felt a vibrating moan from Gavin’s mouth. “Mmmm…” 

Gavin worked his tongue around the head, sucking and licking, stroking Michael at the same time. His lips sucked on the bulbous crown causing Michael to pull his hair just a little harder. He seemed to enjoy that, so he kept going. He pushed himself to go down a little further, and he managed to take Michael halfway, educing an even louder groan that before. 

Michael kept his eyes on his boy the entire time, watching the way he held his cock, the way he sucked and licked, the way his eyes seemed so focused on the task at hand. He smiled, almost genuinely at the sight, but then groaned again as Gavin began to bob, taking in just a little bit more of Michael. He thought to himself that maybe he should just shove it all into his throat and make him take his entire length, and that thought was enough to make him arch up just a bit to hear a small choke come from his lover. 

 

Gavin hadn’t been expecting that, but he calmed himself, and breathed through his nose, and took what Michael gave him. He sucked his lover passionately, taking him as far as he could take him. Then it dawned on him, and he remembered he was dreaming. At that moment, he stopped, looked at Michael, smiled a little, and took his entire length in one swallow. 

Michael shot straight up into his boy’s throat, and Gavin took it all. He groaned so deep, and tighten his grip, pulling the blonde’s hair even harder. “Oh fuck yeah!” He cried out. “Take me all, Gavin. Make me cum. I’m so close.”

Gavin did as he was told, and took all of his lover, sliding his mouth up and down his cock, hungrily. He fondled Michael’s balls, securing another loud groan from his sexy man. He reached into his pants and started rubbing his own cock, matching the rhythm he was going, then faster, lightly scraping teeth, which Michael seemed to really like. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK!” Michael exclaimed, as he arched one last time up into his boy’s mouth, and shot his hot liquid down Gavin’s throat. 

Gavin held his mouth there, taking every last drop of his lover into his mouth, finishing himself off, and moaned as he came on his hand. He pulled off of his man and swallowed all he could, some of it spilling out from the corners of his mouth. He wiped his mouth, and licked the remainder off of his fingers. 

Michael was still reeling when he noticed Gavin had disappeared.

“Gavin, wake up,” Geoff said, gently shaking the Brit. 

“Wha…?” Gavin barely opened his eyes. “Why did you wake me?”

“‘Cause you were sleeping on the couch. I thought maybe you’d wanna go to your room seeing as you’re um…” Geoff gestured with a nod to Gavin’s crotch area. 

Gavin noticed his hand in his pants, and the wetness, and blushed hard. “Oh, uh… sorry. I’ll just go to my room…” He got off the couch and made his way to his room, a bit embarrassed. Once inside, he closed the door, and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep, but sleep wouldn’t come. “Bollocks!”

Gavin just stayed there and thought about his dream, and everything that happened. A lot of it was beginning to fade due to being abruptly awoken, but he held on as tight as he could to what he did remember. Some of the conversation was lost, but most of what he did for Michael stayed with him. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Within his first year in Austin, Gavin’s dreams seemed to completely stop. He didn’t know why Michael stopped visiting him every night, and it started to seem as if Michael may be purposely trying to avoid him. Gavin had become somewhat depressed with the lack of dreams over the past months, so Griffon and Geoff decided it was time for Gavin to meet someone.

“Nope. You are not sitting in here and sulking. Get your shit together, and meet us downstairs. We’re taking you out,” Geoff demanded, not waiting for Gavin to respond. 

Gavin grudgingly trudged out of his room and went downstairs. Griffon gave Gavin a hug trying to cheer him up, but Gavin just sank in her arms. “Gav, stop this,” she said, trying to hold him up. “Come on. We’re gonna go out and have a good time. You’ve been moping around for the past six months.” She grabbed him by the face and squished. “He’s. Just. A. Dream.”

Gavin slumped onto the couch, and whined. “I know…”

“So get over it, and let’s go.” Geoff grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the car.

They went out for a fun night of dancing, though Gavin spent most of the night just sitting at the table watching his friends have a good time. He sipped his drink, and kept his head down. After about a half hour of being there, he noticed Geoff talking to some guy on the other side of the dance floor, and then turned to point at Gavin. He tried to keep his head down, figuring his friends must have set him up on a date. _Fuck._

Gavin saw as they made their way to his table, and he turned around to avoid eye contact. “Gav, I want you to meet a buddy of mine. Danny, Gavin. Gavin, Danny.”

The man called Danny was actually very attractive, but Gavin just wasn’t very interested. Danny offered a handshake and a smile. “Hi.”

Geoff slapped Gavin’s arm, and gestured with his eyes to Danny. Gavin stood up and gave an insincere smile. “Hi…” he said, and shook the man’s hand. 

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk,” Geoff mentioned, and met up with his wife on the dance floor.

Danny took the seat across from Gavin, and clasped his hands together, unsure of what to say. “So…” He bit his lower lip trying to figure out how to start up a conversation with someone who obviously didn’t seem interested. “You work with Geoff, right?”

Gavin did everything he could not to roll his eyes. He wasn’t remotely interested, but he tried to be polite. “Danny, is it? Look, I appreciate what they’re doing for me, but it’s not fair to you. I’m really not interested in a relationship right now.” He took a sip of his drink, hoping that would be all he’d need to say.

Danny, however, knew that he would resist, and decided he wasn’t gonna let it go that easily. “Well, I’ve got nothing better to do tonight, and it’d be really boring to head home now, so what if we just talked? Not a date, just… a couple of guys getting to know each other.”

This time Gavin did roll his eyes. _Fine._ He downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the table. “All right, what do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me about yourself. I understand you’re from England…” Gavin shifted uncomfortably, and Danny changed his subject. “Or how about your work? I’d love to hear about it. Geoff says you’re a great asset to the company…” Another uncomfortable shift from the blonde. Danny sighed. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I’m not really in a talkative mood right now.” Gavin signaled for another drink to Geoff, who made a mental note to smack the idiot later. 

Geoff brought back a drink to Gavin, and slammed it onto the table, spilling some of its contents. “So, how’s everything over here?” Geoff asked with a hint of sarcasm, and looked at Danny for the answer.

Danny gave a small smile. “Not too bad. Gavin was just telling me how much he loves working for the company.” 

Geoff looked over at Gavin, who was looking at Danny confused. “Is that right? Well,” Geoff smacked Gavin on the back buddy-like, but a little harder. “I guess I’ll let you two get back to it.” He gave Gavin a ‘don’t you dare fuck this up’ look then returned to his wife.

“Why did you lie to him?”

“‘Cause I know Geoff is really worried about you, and I figured you weren’t up for an earful later,” Danny stated bluntly.

“Well, I don’t really need your help, and I can take care of myself.” Gavin took a big gulp of his drink. “Look, you seem like a really nice guy…”

“I get it, you’re not interested. If you ever do become interested though, here’s my number.” He slipped Gavin his card. “It was very nice meeting you, and I hope that maybe we could talk next time I see you… if I get to see you again. Have a good night.” And with that, Danny walked away. He walked over to Griffon and Geoff and said his goodbyes before exiting.

Griffon marched over to Gavin and smack him upside his head. “Goddammit, Gavin! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Gavin finished his drink and got up from the table. “Just leave me alone.” He headed for the exit, but Geoff stopped him. 

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Geoff asked, pushing Gavin back toward Griffon.

Gavin sighed very loudly, nearly grunting as he schlepped back towards Griffon. “I just want to go home.” Gavin looked so pathetic and depressed. 

Griffon looked at Geoff sympathetically. “Maybe we should just take him home.”

“We’ll deal with you in the morning,” Geoff told Gavin, and they all left.

Gavin slogged up to his room and slammed his door. He plopped down onto his bed, and started to cry. He felt really bad about the way he treated Danny and his friends, but he was hurting. Why did his dream lover leave him? 

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to sleep, although he’d rather be anywhere than in his dreams. Eventually sleep overtook him, and he was transported to the dream world. Once there, he found himself sitting by a pool with half his legs in the water, and his jeans rolled up past his knees. He was kicking his legs, splashing the water about, seemingly bored. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in almost a year. 

“Hey…”

Gavin turned to face his long lost lover. He couldn’t help but smile, but there was sadness behind it. “You’re here…”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Where the hell have you been? Why did you stop coming to see me? Did I do something wrong? Did I not please you the last ti…” Michael pressed his finger to Gavin’s lips to shush him.

Michael shook his head. “No, it wasn’t that.”

“Then what was it? Why the hell did you go away?” Gavin stood up and walked over to one of the long lounge chairs and sat down. Michael stood up and followed but didn’t sit down.

“You should forget me,” Michael told him. “I’m just a dream. I’m not real. You should just completely forget about me.”

Gavin stood up and came face to face with Michael. He was visibly angry, and he glared at the man. “Forget about you? You want me to forget about you? For two _fucking_ years you come to me, you give me the most amazing two years of my life, you make me fall in love with you…” Michael clearly flinched at those words. “And you want me to forget about you?” He slapped Michael incredibly hard on the face.

Michael rubbed his cheek, though it really didn’t hurt him. “I deserve that…”

“Yes you do! You… gobby minge.” Gavin fell into the chair and started sobbing into his hands. 

“Gavin…”

“Don’t…” Gavin whispered. “Just… don’t. Go away, and leave me alone… please.” Gavin sobbed quietly into his hands, and Michael wanted to hold him, comfort him, but he stopped himself.

Michael looked at his reflection in the pool and saw fire burning behind him. He knew where he belonged, and it wasn’t with Gavin. He knew he shouldn’t have feelings for someone he was just trying to fuck with, but he did. He had real feelings, and he knew there was nothing he could do. He just had to walk away and forget about him, and let him live a regular life. So, he did what Gavin told him, and disappeared.

Gavin woke up due to the sobbing in his dream, and found he was really sobbing. He held his pillow tightly and just let himself cry.

As the sun rose, Gavin lifted his head from his pillow, his blood-shot eyes were puffy and swollen. He never went back to sleep; he couldn’t. He got up and went into the bathroom, the tears now dried and stained his cheeks. He stared at himself in the mirror and saw the shell of a man staring back at him. He sighed and got into the shower. 

He came down for breakfast, but didn’t eat anything. He wasn’t hungry, and his friends could see just how miserable he looked. Griffon hugged him, and neither of them said anything to him. They could tell he wasn’t up for a verbal beating, and let him be.

After about an hour, Geoff finally spoke. “You should try and eat something, buddy. Did you get any sleep last night?”

Gavin just shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “Not hungry.”

“Look, why don’t you stay home today. Geoff and I can deal with things at work, and you can get some sleep.” Griffon said, petting Gavin’s hair.

“Don’t want to sleep.”

“Gavin, you can’t just not sleep. Why don’t you wanna sleep?” Geoff asked.

“Just don’t want to…”

Griffon and Geoff exchanged knowing looks. “Gav, honey, we’re really worried about you. You need to sleep. It’s not good if you don’t sleep.”

Gavin raised his voice just a little. “I don’t want to sleep.” He got up from the table and started to walk out. 

“Gav, you’re not coming in today. You’re gonna stay here and sleep. I don’t care if you’re not having your fucking dreams, you NEED sleep. Don’t argue with me.” Geoff spoke in a fatherly authoritative tone.

But Gavin was too tired to argue. “Fine.” He made his way back to his room and closed the door. He had no intention of going back to sleep, so he sat on the floor beside his bed and stared at the rug. He knew in order to stay awake he had to occupy his mind, so he decided to start cleaning up his room. He picked up trash that was left on the floor, some soda cans and beer bottles left on his nightstand, and other various food items and boxes. He even dusted and vacuumed, anything to keep his mind occupied. 

He jumped online to see if any of his gaming friends were available, though he played horribly since he couldn’t really concentrate, and he was too tired to focus. He played anyway, but after a couple hours just stopped. He made the choice of taking a walk and getting some fresh air, hoping that would help. He walked until he found himself at a park not too far from home. He sat on a bench and watched some kids playing on a jungle gym. The mid-afternoon sun was beating down on him, but it felt really good. He closed his eyes and stared towards the sun, soaking in the rays, and a flash of Michael popped up in his vision. He opened his eyes up really fast, and noticed that the sun had begun to set. What the hell? Had he fallen asleep?

Gavin hurried home quickly. As he walked, he realized he was starving and took off in a sprint. He made it home before the sun fully set, and ran inside. “Geoff, Griff, you home?” He never got a response, so he pulled out his phone to see if he had any messages from them. Nothing. While he had his phone out, he ordered a pizza because he just didn’t feel like cooking.

As the pizza arrived, so did the Ramseys. Gavin paid and sat at the table and ate. G squared walked in and saw him eating, and Griffon smiled. “I’m glad to see you eating. Did you get any sleep after we left?”

Gavin shook his head. “No. I just cleaned my room and played for a while, then went for a walk.”

“You cleaned your room? Wow… it must be pretty bad for you to clean your room.” Geoff chuckled jokingly.

“Gav, do you wanna talk about what happened last night?” Griffon asked, taking Gavin’s free hand. 

Gavin polished off the slice he was working on, and wiped his mouth. “I guess…” He gave Griffon’s hand a squeeze back. “He… he came to me again last night.” Geoff sat down at the table, grabbing a slice of pizza, and they both listened intently. “He… told me to forget about him. Almost a year of absolutely nothing, and he shows up and tells me to forget him.” The Ramseys shared a worried look that thankfully Gavin hadn’t seen. “You know, this probably has something to do with me telling him I love him. If I hadn’t said anything, maybe he’d still come ‘round.”

Gavin paused for a moment and gathered himself. He breathed deeply. “He tried to convince me that he wasn’t real, that he was just a dream-” He paused again, realizing that what he had said probably made him sound crazy. “I mean… _Fuck!_ ”

Griffon held his hand comfortingly. “Hey, it’s okay. Just breathe, and start back up when you’re ready.”

“I know this all sounds mental. BUGGER! I’m not mental, okay. I mean… I know he’s a dream…” Gavin was frustrated to no end. “He… I… He’s not real, is he?”

They shook their heads. “Afraid not, buddy.”

“Do you wanna talk to a shrink or something?” Griffon asked.

“No… I just need to come to terms with the fact that I made him up.” Gavin sighed. “I’m sorry about last night with Danny. He seemed like a really nice guy. I just… do you think he’d still want to talk to me? I was pretty rude last night.”

“I could find out. I just have to call him,” Griffon said.

“Not yet. Better yet, I’ll call him. He gave me his card.”

“You sure you wanna do this? You don’t have to rush into anything,” Geoff iterated.

“No, but if I don’t at least _try_ then how will I ever find what I’ve always been looking for?” Gavin stood up from the table with a newfound determination.

He decided to call Danny the next day as he was too exhausted, and was seeing stars by the time he reached his room to find the card he was given. He passed out pretty quickly, and he slept peacefully and dreamlessly.

The following morning he felt much better, and was ready to take on the new day. He went to work, made some really stupid videos, did some editing, played some games, and had a wonderful day. On his break, he messaged Danny and asked if they could meet for dinner. Danny agreed, and Gavin smiled.

That night, he met up with Danny for dinner, and they had a chance to really talk. Gavin told him about his childhood home, how he met the Ramseys, coming to work for the company, his best mate, Dan, and everything in between. The only thing he didn’t talk about was his dream.

“Wow… you’re pretty complex, aren’t you?” Danny said with a smile. “I like complex.”

“Well, then you’re in for a real treat with me,” Gavin joked. They seemed to have a wonderful evening together, and the rest of the night they just spent talking and getting to know each other.

From that moment on, things between Gavin and Danny began to escalate. They began dating, and seeing each other more frequently. However, when it came to intimacy, Gavin could only bring himself to kiss Danny, but nothing more. He did enjoy being with him and spending time with him, and absolutely loved the conversations with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to go any further.

After about a year and a half of dating, Danny asked him to go away for a weekend, hoping that it would spark something in Gavin and they could finally be together. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Danny said over the phone. “I really hope you’ll like it.”

“What is it? Tell me,” Gavin squealed. 

“No, it’s a surprise. I’ll pick you up after work, and you can find out then.”

“Meeeehh…” Gavin laughed.

“I love you.”

Gavin could never bring himself to actually say it back. “You too.”

Work came and went, and Danny was sitting in the lobby of the building waiting for him. He stood up with delight as Gavin approached, and greeted him with a kiss. “Hey babe.”

“Hey. So what’s this surprise you have for me?” Gavin asked giddily.

“Someone’s an eager beaver, isn’t he?”

“Shut up, muggy little prick,” Gavin said, and playfully slapped his boyfriend on the arm. “That’s a stupid phrase.” 

“Oh, like you never say stupid things?”

“Nope. I’m British, I have an excuse. Now show me.”

Danny pulled out two plane tickets for Hawaii. “Surprise!”

“Plane tickets…” Gavin looked at the destination. “To Hawaii? Danny… I… Wow.”

“Do you like it?” Danny tried to gage his reaction, but he couldn’t read the Brit’s face.

“Uh…” The blonde blinked a few times. “Uh, yeah. Of course I like it. It’s Hawaii. I’ve never been there before.” He smiled as genuinely as possible, but it wasn’t as sincere as it could be.

“Good. I was worried you wouldn’t wanna go. You do wanna go, right?” Danny said as he took the tickets from his boyfriend.

“Yeah… uh, yeah, of course. I mean, when do we leave?”

“First thing tomorrow morning. I wanna get there as early as possible so we can have the entire weekend to ourselves. Don’t worry, I already cleared it with Geoff and Burnie, so we’re good to go.”

Gavin had to admit he was a little taken aback by the fact that his beau went behind his back about this instead of telling him first, but he let it slide and smiled. “Great. So…”

“So, I was thinking we could go out and have a little celebration.” Danny took his boyfriend in his arms, and held him close, kissing him passionately.

Gavin was surprised at the passion behind the kiss, but he allowed it, and kissed back but not nearly as fervently.

They went out for a nice dinner and some drinks, and had a good time, but Gavin, afraid Danny had other plans, decided he wanted to go home after. “I just… want to make sure I get enough sleep for tomorrow.”

Danny smiled. “I get it. I’ll take you home.”

Once in his bed, Gavin thought about the day he had and the tickets that Danny bought, and realized he really didn’t want to go. He already knew this was going to be Danny’s attempt at intimacy, and he just didn’t want to do it. He really liked being with him, but he didn’t love him, and he knew that deep down. There was only one man that held that special place in his heart, and it wasn’t his boyfriend. For the past month or so, he had been trying to figure out a way to break up with Danny, but every time the opportunity arose, he chickened out. He thought about pulling away from him and hoped that would be enough for his beau to catch on and end things himself, but anytime Gavin seemed down, Danny always found a way to make Gavin feel better, and then he couldn’t bring himself to do that either.

Danny was too sweet for his own good, and that made things that much more difficult for Gavin to break his heart, but he knew that if he didn’t stop this trip from happening, then he would never leave, and he’d be miserable for the rest of his life. He knew coming into this relationship wasn’t fair to Danny, but he had to try… for Geoff, for Griffon, for himself. He had to break free of his dreams and live in the real world. But now he had done that, and just wanted to be alone.

He picked up his phone and started a message to Danny: “Hey, we need to talk. Could you meet me at the park near the house?” He hit send.

Danny replied, “Sure. Is everything okay?”

Gavin responded, “Yeah, just meet me.”

Gavin was already there waiting on the swing set swaying about when Danny drove up. He waved at Danny as he got out of the car. Danny walked over to sit beside him on the other swing. 

“So…” Danny started. “Are you breaking up with me?” He wasn’t an idiot. No one messages their boyfriend at two o’clock in the morning to meet to have a regular conversation.

Gavin sighed deeply. “Yeah…”

“Is this because of Hawaii, ‘cause I can change the tickets to go wherever you’d like.” Danny said pleadingly.

Gavin shook his head. “It’s not about where we go, it’s about going in the first place. Look, Danny, you have been nothing but wonderful, and I enjoy spending time with you, and just being with you, but… I don’t feel the same way about you as you feel for me. I’m not in love with you. You should be with someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved.”

Danny blinked back tears. “So this is it, then? You and me… it’s over.” A few tears escaped Danny’s eyes. Gavin could hear his heart breaking, but he held his ground.

“Danny, I am so sorry. I can’t keep doing this. You’re too good for me, and I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you. Please, I have to do this. Please don’t make this any harder.” Gavin began to tear up as well.

Danny took the Brit by the hand. “Gavin, don’t sell yourself short. You are a wonderful, beautiful person with a good heart. If it can’t be me then I truly hope you find the one you belong with. I’ll miss you very much.” The tears began to flow freely now. “I should go. I’ll um… maybe see you around.” He stood up, walked back to his car, and drove off.

Gavin ran home as fast as he could and ran up to his room and let it all out. Geoff heard him come in, and knocked quietly on the door. “Gav…”

The Brit sat up and wiped his tears. “I broke up with Danny.”

Geoff nodded knowingly. “Yeah, I kinda figured. You wanna talk about it?”

Gavin told Geoff everything. He hadn’t realized until that moment how badly he needed to just talk to Geoff. He knew he should’ve just gone to him in the first place the moment he realized he wasn’t happy, but he was trying for them. Geoff felt bad when Gavin told him that, but he understood at the same time. They talked for a few hours before Gavin couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He covered the blonde in his blanket, and went back to his own room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Almost three years had gone by since the boy from Britain came to live with the Ramseys in Austin, Texas, and things were starting to finally get back to what felt like a normal routine. G cubed, as the family was sometimes known as were getting ready for Gavin’s twenty-first birthday. Sufficed to say, Gavin was more than thrilled to finally be able to order his own drinks without Geoff or Griffon having to sneak them to him. But that was still two weeks away.

The office decided to start Gavin’s celebration early, and he found little gag gifts left on his desk. Some caused messes, others were noisy, but it was all in good fun. He was pranked a few times, covered in what he could only hope was slime and nothing else, dunked into buckets of water, and other crazy antics. He loved every moment of it. He loved the people he’d come to know as family, and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

A week before his birthday, Geoff announced that they had hired on a new guy who could rival Gavin’s ability with a computer. “He could give you a run for your money, Gav.” Geoff chuckled.

“Yeah? Who is he? What’s his name?” Gavin asked curiously, while he was cleaning up yet another mess left by one of his many crazy friends, probably Joel.

“Michael.” Gavin froze up for a moment. “Michael Jones. He’s here from Jersey. You should meet him. Something tells me he’s just your type,” Geoff teased.

“Did you say his name is Michael?”

“Yeah. You know, that’s a pretty fucking common name, right?” Geoff patted Gavin on the back, shook his head, and breathed out a little laugh. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Geoff left still shaking his head in disbelief.

Gavin finished cleaning up his area, and decided to seek out the new guy. He was really curious about this new guy, mostly because his name was Michael. He looked everywhere in the building for him, but couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. Every time he asked if someone had seen him, they’d point him in the direction they saw him in last; but when Gavin would get there, Michael would be long gone. This frustrated the shit out of him. Was the new guy fucking with him already? They didn’t even know each other yet. 

For most of the day he went in search of the new guy, wanting to know who he was, and what he looked like. He couldn’t help but hope that it was _his_ Michael, though he knew that would be completely impossible. The day ended, and he was nowhere to be found. 

Gavin went home that night and had to know more about the new guy.

“What’s there to know? He’s new, he’s from Jersey, he’s good as dicks with computers… what else do you wanna know?” 

“What does he look like?” 

“Like a guy. I dunno. He’s got curly hair, kinda shaggy, freckles… uh…” Geoff took a swig of his beer as he thought about what Michael looked like.

“Are his eyes red?” Gavin chimed in quickly.

“What? No, of course not. What the fuck, Gav? They’re brown, I think. Oh, and he wears glasses. He’s a little bit shorter than you too.”

Does that sound like your _dream man?_ ” Griffon teased.

“No, not really. Well, a little… I don’t know. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him in my dreams so he’s faded a bit.”

“Hey… maybe you and this new guy could date.” Griffon wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“How do you know he’d even be in interested?”

“Only one way to find out, buddy.” Geoff stated, gesturing with his beer bottle then took another swig.

Bedtime rolled around and Gavin couldn’t get the thought of his former lover out of his head. He hadn’t really thought about him for a while, especially after he and Danny broke up, but now there was a new guy at work that just happened to have the same name, and all it did was remind him of what he used to have. He sighed and stared at the ceiling in his room, hoping it would drift away into his familiar dream world. He closed his eyes, and was eventually swept away to dreamland. 

In his dream things went by like a blur. Everything was going so fast, and he was moving really slowly. It was like watching a movie on fast forward, and he was moving in slow motion. By the time he got a single word out, it would almost be like three days had passed. It seemed to start from the moment he turned sixteen. He watched everything slip by trying to reach out to something or someone, but he couldn’t grasp anything. He saw Michael and his red eyes, and then he was gone in an instant. His life, his career, his friends, his childhood home, everything he had every experienced whether in reality or in his dreams flashed by. 

Suddenly everything slowed down almost to a stop and now they were moving at the same pace. It slowed right around the time he and Danny were dating. The scene at the park where they broke up played in his view. He let some tears flow, but he wasn’t sad. The scene played out, and everything moved fast again, but it went backwards. This time he was brought back to his dream, the time he told Michael he loved him. He noticed the looks on Michael’s face this time; he hadn’t realized it was difficult for Michael to hear those words. _It was my fault._

The dream rewound to the first moment he met Michael. He watched how the scene played out. How Michael literally appeared out of nowhere and overtook his senses. Time moved forward again, and he was reminded of what Michael told him the first time they spoke, and how Michael had called himself a demon. _Was that true?_

Then suddenly everything went black. He called out through the darkness. “Hello…” His voice echoed all around him. “Hello… can anyone hear me?” But his voice bounced back at him. He couldn’t tell where he was, or how big or small the area might be. “Hello!” 

He heard a small, very faint voice whisper something through the blackness. He couldn’t quite make out what it was saying. “Hello? What? I can’t hear you. What are you trying to say?”

The voice grew a hair louder, but he still couldn’t quite understand the words. “Please, I can’t hear you. What is it?” His own panicked voice echoed too loudly for him to pick up the words. His voice grew to a deafening point, and all he could hear was his own voice being thrown back at him. He started running, but didn’t know which way to go. He ran and ran until he felt his legs turn to jelly, and he realized he was starting to melt. Gavin struggled fiercely to solidify himself again, but to no avail, and his torso began melting. He used his hands to try and get up, but then his arms started melting too, followed by his chest, and all that was left of him was his head. He screamed and hollered for someone, anyone to help him, but there was nothing. He closed his eyes as he felt his neck being pulled in, his face, his nose, and just as the ears began to melt he heard the voice one last time. Without his own voice blasting back at him, he finally heard three little words from a familiar voice just as the rest of him melted. “I love you…”

Gavin woke up screaming. Geoff burst through his door. “What is it? What the fuck’s going on? Are you okay?” 

Gavin was breathing hard and heavy and was drenched in sweat. He looked at Geoff, a little uncertain if he was real, until Geoff approached him and held him. “Gavin, you’re okay. You’re okay. It was just a dream.” 

Gavin wrapped his arms around Geoff, his breathing still hitched, but began to slow as Geoff rubbed his back. After a few minutes, his breathing relaxed. He pulled away from the hug and just looked at Geoff. “That was the freakiest dream I’ve ever had.”

Griffon came in after a moment with a glass of water, and handed it to Gavin. “Why don’t you tell us about it, bud.”

Gavin explained the dream to his family in gruesome detail. “But the weirdest part was, in all that, even though I was scared, I felt, I don’t know, safe in a way. I kept hearing this voice, and though I couldn’t quite make out what it was saying, it was comforting.”

“Man, you have the most fucked up dreams, Gav,” Geoff mentioned chuckling. 

“Tell me about it.” Gavin removed his blanket from his still somewhat drenched self. “I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting right now.”

The two nodded, and gave the Brit his privacy. He took a nice cool shower until he felt a slight chill then warmed it up a little. He sat in the tub letting the water just hit him in the face; it felt really good. As he sat there, he thought about his dream again, which was now becoming a distant memory, but the feeling it left him lingered. What did it mean? What sparked it? Why was it so scary? He thought about this for almost a half an hour before finishing up. 

Geoff and Gavin headed to work, they had some new things to try with one of Geoff’s latest projects, Achievement Hunter. They arrived at work, and there was a small green box with some red trimming waiting for Gavin at his desk.

The first thing Gavin thought was that it was just another gag gift from Joel or Burnie, so he hesitated to open it. He waited until he had an opportunity to ask either men if they knew anything about it. Judging by the way they answered, it didn’t _seem_ like either one was involved. He then went and asked Gus, Jack, and several others if they knew anything about it, and nobody knew who may have left it for him.

He was utterly distracted with his head facing the floor when he literally bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry. I wasn’t watching…” He stopped dead in his tracks staring at the person before him. He gulped down a sudden lump in his throat. “I, uh…”

The other person just laughed. “You must be Gavin,” Michael said, extending a hand and smiled. “Yeah, Geoff mentioned you were a bit of an idiot. I’m Michael.” 

“Yeah, I know… I mean, nice to meet you.” Gavin made an attempt to shake the new guy’s hand, but fumbled a bit, and fell at him, almost knocking him over. Thankfully, Michael caught him before they both went down. 

Gavin seemed to shuddered at Michael’s touch. “Th…Thanks.” He was acting like a right idiot for sure. 

“Yeah, sure thing. Hey, it was nice meeting you. I’ll see you around.” Michael started to walk away but Gavin stopped him.

“Wait! Uh… I need to ask you something.” Gavin set the gift down on the nearest desk, and walked over to Michael. “Um… do you play video games?”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

“Cool. Do you want to come over and play later?” Gavin felt like he was back in high school or the equivalent. 

Michael laughed again. “All right. But be prepared to get your ass kicked. I play to win.” He gave Gavin a little wink. “I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah…” Gavin felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Michael, the new guy looked so much like his dream guy, well except for the eye color and the fact that he wore glasses. And Geoff was right, Michael was shorter than him. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t his dream man, but damn did he find that boy gorgeous.

Gavin grabbed the gift from the desk before he headed back to his own. He sat down and decided to open it. If it was another prank gift, well then he’d just have another mess to clean up. He untied the little red bow, and pulled open the box, and inside sat a beautiful silver heart pendant, with a little red jewel, maybe ruby in the center. He pulled it out, and it was attached to a silver chain that would fit his neck perfectly. He instantly put it on, and felt a strange warmth flow through him. He searched for a card, or any sign of who may have given him the gift, but he found nothing. He really didn’t think much of it. He figured if he wore it, eventually someone would confess to giving him such a lovely gift.

Michael met up with Gavin at the end of the work day, and they both left in Geoff’s car. “So, you boys ready to get destroyed tonight?”

“Ha! You wish. I’m practically a gaming master,” Michael exclaimed.

“Oh ho. Care to put your money where your mouth is?” Geoff dared.

“Fuck yeah! Bring it on!”

Geoff texted Griffon to bust out the snacks and booze as they were having a guest over for game night. He drove them back to his place, all three boys pumped and ready for action.

The game systems and games were splayed out on the floor, as well as some cushy seating for those who preferred being closer to the TV than sitting on the couch. Geoff introduced Michael to Griffon, and they all settled down for a night of fun.

Several hours in, and they were all drunk off their asses, Griffon having made a few strange alcoholic concoctions for them to try. Michael seemed to enjoy them, but Gavin nearly vomited after trying one of them. Geoff always drank what his wife put in front of him so he didn’t complain. The other three teased Gavin for being such a ‘wuss’ about his drinks; it was definitely an awesome night for the group.

As the night got later, a very drunk Geoff threw a beer cap at Michael. “We’re too drunk to drive you home, so you’re staying here tonight.” Gavin let out a very audible squeal. Obviously he liked that idea very much. Michael laughed, as did the rest of them. “I take it you like that, Vav,” Geoff couldn’t get Gavin’s name right, that was how drunk he was.

“Hey, no problem. Where can I sleep?”

Griffon chimed in. “If Gavin had his way, you’d be sleeping in his bed.”

Geoff laughed boisterously, and Gavin blushed fiercely. “Bloody fuck, Griff. Why did you say that?”

She chuckled. “‘Cause it’s true.”

Gavin’s face was so bright red he actually had to leave the room, he was so embarrassed. Michael followed after him, and Geoff and Griffon exchanged knowing looks. 

“Hey, Gav, it’s cool. Don’t fucking worry about what she said. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’ve heard worse.” Michael laid a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. His face was still red, but it was fading pretty quickly. 

“I don’t know why she said that. Sometimes she doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Gavin lied, but hoped it would be enough to convince his new friend.

In his best New York accent, Michael replied, “Fuggetaboutit.”

When the two boys returned, it seemed Geoff and Griffon had headed off to bed. Just about then Gavin got a text from Geoff simply saying, “be good.”

“So, you want to play something else, or would you rather go to bed?” Gavin asked, hoping Michael wanted to hang out a little longer.

“Well, considering Geoff never pointed out where to sleep, let’s play.”

The two boys played for another few hours before Gavin started to pass out. “Shit, I’m getting really tired. You can sleep on the couch here, or if you want, you can have my bed. I can sleep out here.”

“Can I see your room?” The sound in Michael’s voice seemed to have a sexy ring to it.

Gavin smiled. “Yeah, sure. Come on.” He grabbed Michael’s hand and lead him up the stairs and into his room. Michael grinned but Gavin didn’t see it. “What do you think?”

“Seems pretty comfy. I could sleep in a room like this.”

“So do you want the bed then?” Gavin was hoping his answer was something along the lines of, ‘only if you’re in it with me.’

“I’m not tired yet. I don’t sleep much so, how about you take the bed, and when I get tired, I’ll head back to the couch.”

Gavin’s smile fell. “Oh, uh, yeah. Are you sure?”

“I’ll stay here ‘til you fall asleep though.” Michael smiled, and Gavin smiled back.

“Okay.”

Gavin lied down on his bed, and Michael sat next to him. He was so tired, he closed his eyes but had every intention of talking to Michael, but instead fell asleep. Michael grinned, a similar grin as the one he first showed Gavin the first time they met. He moved some hair out of Gavin’s eyes, and caressed his cheek. He waited for the right moment, then touched Gavin’s forehead, and was taken in to the blonde’s dream.

Before Michael’s arrival, Gavin was dreaming about puppies. He was at a pet store playing with a group of puppies on the floor of the store. They were crawling on him, and licking his face. But then he saw the kittens, and moved to them. Then he saw Michael. But Michael didn’t look like he did in the dreams, he looked like his new friend.

Gavin stood up and walked over to him. “I’m already dreaming about you? I must really like you.” He figured since it was his dream, he could say anything to this Michael, and the real one wouldn’t have a clue. 

“Actually, I think you told me once you were in love with me,” Michael responded, and he seemed to gain a little height, but not much, and his eyes suddenly glowed red.

“Oh shit, it’s you. What… what are you doing here? I thought you were gone forever.”

“I was, but… could we go back to your room? I’m not a big animal person.” And with that, both boys were back in Gavin’s room sitting on his bed, but still in the dream world. “I was, but then I decided, after a lot of thinking, and years of debating, that I… love you too. So, I gave up what I was, so I could actually be with you.”

Gavin stood up and looked down at Michael. “Wait… So you’re telling me that the Michael in my room, the one that I now work with is… you?”

“One in the same, well, except without my powers. In fact, this is the very last time I can use them before they’re gone completely. I gave them up… for you. After you told me how you felt, which was something in my many hundreds of years of life I had never heard, it took some time for me to realize that I shared those feelings with you, which is why I stopped visiting you altogether.”

Gavin’s mouth gaped open. “You’re hundreds of years old? Blimey…”

“Yeah, you idiot, but that’s beside the point. I’m trying to fucking tell you that _I love you._ Before you, I had visits thousands of boys, making them go crazy trying to figure out why they were dreaming about a man, and having sexual contact with him, and it was so much fun just watching them squirm. It drove them crazy, and most of them lost it.”

“Wait… you visit other boys?” Gavin was saddened by that thought.

“Look, I only did it to fuck with them. None of them ever meant anything to me but mischievous fun. It was pretty much my job. I’d fuck with them, and well… yeah… for shits and giggles.”

“So that’s what you were doing with me?” Gavin frowned.

_Fuck._ “Yeah, it started that way. Look, I was a fucking demon for fuck’s sake. I was an embodiment of evil technically, so it’s what I did. Gavin, I’m telling you this now, ‘cause everything is different. I’m not telling you to make you upset, or hurt you, I’m telling you ‘cause…” He stood up and whispered in Gavin’s ear. “Open your eyes.” And with that, Gavin’s eyes shot open, and he sat up. “I’m telling you ‘cause I’m in love with you too, and I want us to be together.”

Gavin blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the dark. He looked at Michael, the boy with the messy curly reddish-brown hair, face full of freckles, dark brown eyes, glasses, and a smile. The red eyes were completely gone. “It’s really you?” Michael nodded then gave Gavin a little pinch, and he yelped. “Ow!” 

“Yes, it’s really me. I gave up everything to be with you. Like I said, you were the first and only person to ever tell me they loved me. Hundreds of years of life, thousands of boys, and you were the only one who made my heart melt.” Michael pointed to the pendant around Gavin’s neck. “That right there,” he held it and brushed the center piece. “That is literally a piece of my heart before you melted it completely. I broke it off as a reminder, and I wanted you to be the one to have it, especially since you already do.”

Gavin scooted closer to Michael, and leaned his head on his shoulder. “So, let me understand this. You were a demon, hundreds of years old… how many hundreds exactly?”

Michael chuckled. “About seven hundred.”

“Okay, seven hundred years old. Goddamn, that’s old. And you were evil technically, and you were with thousands of other boys to drive them mental, but you gave that all up for me?”

“Yeah…” Michael took Gavin’s hands. “What can I say? You got to me.” He intertwined their fingers. “You made me feel; You made me care, and that’s something no one has ever been able to do. You made me love you.” He lifted Gavin’s head from his shoulder, and leaned in for a kiss. 

It was a gentle kiss, sweet and loving. Gavin deepened it a little, but kept it sweet. He pulled away and cupped Michael’s face. “You’re real.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, I’m real. And this is really happening.”

“Does this mean we can go further?” Gavin seemed a bit eager.

Michael smiled big. “Definitely.”

Michael gathered Gavin in his arms, and laid him back onto the bed, kissing him fervently, his hands truly exploring every inch of Gavin’s body. Gavin was in seventh heaven. He writhed under Michael’s touch, threading his fingers in his lover’s hair. Their tongues met, and practically danced in their mouths. Michael helped him with his shirt, and he helped Michael with his, both dropping them on the floor. For the first time, their bare chests touch, and it was a delicious sensation for both boys. Gavin’s hands began to discover Michael’s body, running his fingers down Michael’s chest, stopping to nip at his nipples. Michael groaned lightly against Gavin’s lips, and slid his hand down to Gavin’s waistband, tugging urgently, needing to touch him. 

They broke away from the kiss, but only momentarily to get completely naked, as both boys removed their pants and boxers. They immediately brought their lips together, a feeling of desperation filling them both. Their hands needing to touch the other everywhere, exploring, learning, loving. Both of them reached for the other’s cock simultaneously, and moaned into each other’s lips. They parted lips once again, and Michael grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together, staring directly into his love’s eyes. “I love you, Gavin,” he breathed.

“I love you too, Michael,” Gavin said breathlessly, then moaned a little too loud. Michael kissed him again, if to quiet him, but more because he was already missing those lips on his. 

They broke away again. “I wanna be inside you, Gav.”

Gavin reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Here, you’ll need this.” Gavin gave him a lopsided smile. 

Michael took it, and poured some on his fingers. “I don’t wanna hurt you, so I’m gonna prepare you first.” Gavin nodded, excitement building inside of him. Michael gently pressed a digit in, and Gavin gasped, but relaxed as he felt the finger push in. Michael waited for him to be comfortable before moving in and out. When he felt Gavin was ready, he gently pushed in a second, stilled, then continued as he felt Gavin accept his fingers. He tenderly began a scissoring motion to widen his love so he wouldn’t hurt him. He very carefully added another digit, and Gavin felt full but it was the greatest thing he’d ever felt. He worked the three fingers for a little while, until he was certain Gavin was ready for his cock.

Michael carefully pulled out his fingers, and smiled. “Do you happen to have a condom in that drawer too?”

Gavin just laughed and handed him one. “You know, you should come more prepared next time.”

“Shut up.” Michael grinned, then tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto his cock, which Gavin had noticed wasn’t quite as large as he had been in his dreams, which he was thankful for, but still a really nice size. He poured more lube on his condom-covered cock, and pulled Gavin’s legs up. He lined himself up, and pushed in slowly, Gavin almost screamed in rapture, but Michael leaned over and quieted him with a kiss, pushing in all the way as he did. Gavin moaned so deep through the kiss, squirming underneath, and pressing down against Michael to push him in even deeper. 

The kiss separated then Michael arched up into him, and gained another moan from his love as he brushed his prostate. He built up a steady rhythm, and wrapped his hand around his love’s cock, stroking in time with his movements. “Oh, Michael!” Gavin cried out, no longer caring who heard him. “More… OH!”

Michael pushed in deeper, another brush, picking up momentum steadily. He stroked Gavin with the same tenacity. “Michael, I’m going to cum. Oh fuck, MICHAEL!!” Gavin released intensely across his stomach, and Michael grabbed his hips and pulled him even closer. 

“Me too, Gavin. Me too…” Michael panted, and with one last push, he spilled inside the condom, arching his head back, and calling his love’s name, “GAVIN!”

They both were trembling and shaking, and Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin, and once more pressed their lips together until they both calmed down. Their breathing slowed, and their lips parted. Gavin smiled lazily at Michael, who smiled the same way back. 

“You swear I’m not dreaming, right?” Gavin asked, and pinched Michael’s ass. He got a squeal from his boy.

“Hey, stop that.” Michael swatted Gavin’s hand away. “I’m absolutely certain you’re not dreaming. And if that wasn’t enough to convince you, I could tell you right now that they’ll be teasing us all day tomorrow,” he said as he pointed at the door.

“Oh well.”

Michael moved off of Gavin and gathered him in his arms. Gavin curled up into him and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The following morning, sometime after ten, Gavin opened his eyes. Fear overtook him at first and he sat upright really quickly. When he didn’t see Michael next to him, he started to panic. “No. No, it couldn’t have been a dream. He promised. He…” 

Just then Michael walked back into the room holding a cup of tea. “Morning, sunshine. I brought you some tea ‘cause I figured you probably didn’t drink coffee.” He handed Gavin the hot mug, then sat beside him sipping a mug of coffee. Gavin had never been so relieved, and breathed out a heavy sigh. Michael noticed and rubbed his leg. “Thought I was a dream, didn’t you?”

Gavin looked away. “No…you git,” he muttered quietly. “Okay, yes. Can you blame me? I wake up and you’re not here. What was I supposed to think?”

“That maybe I went to the bathroom or something. Oh, by the way, they’re a little pissed ‘cause they heard us last night,” Michael said casually then sipped his coffee. “So, they’re gonna give you an earful when you go downstairs. They already gave me one.”

“Can I tell them?” Gavin brought his mug to his lips and sipped.

“Tell them what?”

“About you… that you _were_ the one in my dreams, but now you’re real.”

“Gav, you realize how silly that sounds, right?”

“Yeah, but they’ll believe me. I won’t tell anyone else, but I want them to know.” Gavin stood up and put on his boxers and pajama trousers followed by a shirt.

“Sure. You can tell them if you want.”

Gavin bolted down the stairs, and Michael followed behind holding both their mugs once again. He entered the kitchen, but neither of them were there. Then he heard the chainsaw in the backyard, and knew where they were. He ran outside, and the Ramseys looked at him and shook their heads. Griffon shut off the chainsaw and pulled up her safety goggles.

“Good morning,” Griffon greeted with sarcasm.

Gavin just smiled stupidly. “Morning.”

“Have a good night last night?” Geoff asked, also sarcastically.

“Yep. Best night of my life.”

“Yeah, we heard,” Griffon said and rolled her eyes.

“Guys, there’s something I need to tell you. First off, sorry about last night. I promise we’ll try to be quieter next time. Okay guys, the thing is…”

“Just say it.” Geoff blurted.

“Right. Okay, the thing is, Michael, my Michael, is really the Michael from my dreams,” Gavin announced.

G squared seemed confused. “What do you mean, Gav?” Griffon asked.

“The Michael from my dreams… I found out that he was a demon who would plague people’s dreams, and make them go mental, but because I told him I loved him, he gave up his powers for me, and now we’re really together.” Gavin realized after he said it that it did sound completely ridiculous.

“Well… that’s great news then, right? You get to have your dream guy after all.” Griffon said. Whether Griffon and Geoff actually believed him, they didn’t show otherwise. They smiled at Gavin, and were happy that he was finally happy.

“We’re thrilled for you, buddy. So does he have any plans for you for your birthday?” Geoff asked.

“I don’t know, but he gave me this.” Gavin pulled his pendant from under his shirt and showed them. He’d forgotten to show them yesterday what with trying to entertain Michael and all. 

“Wow, that’s beautiful, Gav. What is that, ruby?”

Gavin shook his head. “Nope. It’s a piece of his heart before I melted it completely.”

The Ramseys didn’t question it. “That’s really sweet,” Griffon stated. “We’ve gotta get back to work. This is the only day I have Geoff to help me with this giant sculpture, and it’s gonna take all day to finish it. Go have fun with your boyfriend, and we’ll meet up for dinner.”

Gavin nodded his head vigorously, then went back inside. Michael handed him his mug, and they sat down at the breakfast table. “Are you hungry?” Gavin asked Michael.

“Starving. You cook?” 

“Nope, but I can order us something, or maybe we could go out somewhere.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Yeah, well you’re a right sausage.”

Michael laughed. “You’re so British.”

The boys decided to first take a shower before going anywhere, but of course their shower took much longer than expected, what with them being a new couple and all. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Breakfast became lunch but they went out anyway, and had a nice time. The walk was nice, and they weren’t too far from some good places. 

Dinner came and went too, and the boys were content. They spent most of the evening up in Gavin’s room. After yet another session, the boys were finally wiped out. 

“So, what are we doing for my birthday?” Gavin suddenly asked.

“Oh, well, now see… that’s a surprise. You’ll find out on your birthday.”

“But my birthday is less than a week from now.”

“Yep.” Michael smiled and held his boyfriend.

“So I want to know.”

“Nope. You will find out in less than a week.”

“I hate you,” Gavin joked.

Michael booped him on the nose. “Nope. I’m still not telling you.”

“Meeeeehhhhh!”

Michael bit playfully on Gavin’s rather large nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gavin sunk into his boyfriend’s arms, content, and for the first time since his sixteenth birthday, was incredibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally tempted to make Gavin crazy in the end and making him wake up in a mental institution, but instead I gave him a happy ending.


End file.
